


Love Suite events: Angie Yonaga

by orphan_account



Series: Love suite events [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Hotel Kumanami | Hotel Kumasutra, My First AO3 Post, angie x shuichi, ao3 is something, shuichi's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angie's love suite event, chaos.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie
Series: Love suite events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Love Suite events: Angie Yonaga

**Author's Note:**

> its mah first ao3 post  
> hope this goes well :>

Every time I come here, I play the role of their "ideal." Like some shared fantasy. I wonder what Angie's fantasy is, with her head always full of Atua...

Angie: Hey, hey Shuichi! I'm bored! Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored! I outrank you, so if you don't do something about my boredom, I hafta punish you.

Shuichi: Ah, you outrank me?

Angie: That's right! I have seniority cuz I'm older and wiser than you. Hmmm, why are you pretending to play dumb? Is this a new game we're playing?

Shuichi: Ah, no, not at all...

We're the same age... but in Angie's fantasy, she has seniority? Well, I have to act the part. I don't want Angie to feel bad...

Angie: Look, Shuichi! Look how bored I am!

Angie: Atua says...a low-rank who lets a high-rank be bored, gets points deducted.

Shuichi: Ah, um, well then... What should I do?

Angie: Hiiii-yah! *slam!*

Shuichi: Whaaaugh! 

Angie slammed her body into me, knocking me over.

*bam*!

Shuichi: W-Wait, Angie, what are you doing!?

The bed creaked as we toppled onto it. I tried to get to my feet, but...

Angie: Nyahahahahaha! Gotcha, Shuichi!

Angie giggled like a schoolgirl as she straddled my knee. Ah...well, more like my thigh.

Shuichi: Angie, y-you're not a kid... Get off...

Angie: Mm-hm! This is a divine bed. I think we can have fun here.

...Nope, she's not listening.

Angie: Hey, hey Shuichi!

Angie peeked at me with teasing eyes.

Angie: What's poking me?

Shuichi: Wh-What are you talking about!?

Angie: Nyahahahaha!

Angie: What could it be?

Angie: What, indeed?

Please, no jokes like that while we're in this position...

Angie: Hey, Shuichi! I wanna play some more.

Shuichi: Wh-What are you trying to play...?

Angie: Oh, y'know...the usual. Since you won't come up with something fun to do, we'll play the usual game.

Shuichi: The usual...?

Angie: Hmmm? You're still not used to our game.

Angie: But that's okay! You always do whatever I tell you, Shuichi.

Angie: That's what I like about you the most!

Shuichi: Whoa!

Angie leaned forward and embraced me. Of course, with the way she was positioned, her chest pushed right against my face!

Shuichi: Ah, ah, um, Angie... Y-You're...touching...

Angie: I know. I'm doing it on purpose.

Shuichi: What?

Angie: I like you, Shuichi. I like watching you get filled with divine fervor.

Angie straightened her body, peeking down at me with an impish smile. I recognized that smile... but it felt a bit naughtier than usual.

Angie: Hey, Shuichi? What do you want me to do to you today?

Shuichi: What do I want you to do...?

Angie: I wanna see you get filled with divine fervor, just like this.

Shuichi: *gulp!*

A shiver ran through my body. Angie's fingertips danced against the nape of my neck.

Shuichi: Wh-What...are you...doing...?

Angie: Nyahahaha. You like that, huh Shuichi? I know you do... Atua told me so.

Still smiling, her fingers began tracing over my body, lower, lower still... Angie is small... I could probably throw her off of me if I wanted to... But those fingers... I felt totally helpless!

Shuichi: Still smiling, her fingers began tracing over my body, lower, lower still... Angie is small... I could probably throw her off of me if I wanted to... But those fingers... I felt totally helpless!

Shuichi: Hurgh! Stop! H-Hey!

Angie: Heyyyy! You can't talk to a high-rank like that. Atua will get angry, y'know?

Shuichi: Ahhh!

Angie: So I'll punish you instead. I'll mete out punishment in Atua's place.

Shuichi: A-Angie! Hey, Angie, enough!

Angie: You're so cute, Shuichi... I'm the only one who gets to see this side of you.

Shuichi: Ah... Ah...

Angie: That's enough punishment for you. It seems Atua is satisfied.

That's a relief... She was getting...pretty close...

Angie: Now it's your turn. Make sure I have lots of fun, okay?

Shuichi: ...Huh?

Angie: Time to play, Shuichi! Play until we've reached sweaty salvation!

Shuichi: Ah! Ahhhhhh!


End file.
